The present invention is related to a protective casing for a game racket which can protect a racket frame more effectively.
In the applicant's patent application (U.S. Ser. No. 07/966,554), a plurality of floating plates (82) are located on the protective plates (81) of the protective casing (8). There is a predetermined space between said floating plates' (82) inner walls and the racket frame's (9) outer wall (91). Said floating plates (82) have connecting plates (83) which can connect with said protective plates (81) and form a predetermined space between said floating plates (82) and said protective plates (81). Therefore, said protective plates (81) provide a better buffer effect for collision. But, if there are too many collisions on the racket frame, said floating plates (82) still will be worn down or broken eventually.